I'm Dreaming of a Joyous Christmas
by Kaisa
Summary: Kurogane hates carolers. Fai is compared to ornaments. Syaoran is on a quest for the perfect gift, and Sakura wants to be an acrobat. Who is that bearded man and what does he represent? And who's not getting a present for Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hi everyone. I decided to post this today because... Um, well it's Christmas Eve, so why not post a Christmas story? (That I actually wrote last year...oh well)

This is just kind of a random little story. It'll have four chapters. I'll post two today, and the last two... Well, sometime before monday, I hope.

This story takes place probably sometime after Piffle country? I just know it's after Piffle and before Tokyo.

Also, KuroFai fans may see some KuroFai in this story. For the non-KuroFai-fans, you should only be able to see just normal stuff. (I'm only saying this because I, a KuroFai fan, see a little KuroFai, but my best friend, a non-KuroFai fan, doesn't see it at all) So you can read this without any worries (?)

Either way, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Fai watched as the carolers left the house, heads hanging in disappointment. "Kuro-muu! You didn't have to be so mean to them!"

Kurogane grunted. "Their singing was beginning to drive me up the wall! Why do these people keep coming around, anyway? They're lucky I didn't take their heads off!"

"Does this mean Kuro-tan doesn't like singing?"

Kurogane folded his arms across his chest. "I don't like them singing," he growled in response.

"But, apparently, this is what some people do when Christmas comes around…," Fai said, a strange expression crossing his face. "I have no idea why, though…"

"In _Nihon_, people didn't sing like this, Christmastime or not!"

"Did you have Christmas in your country?"

Kurogane nodded curtly. "Yeah, we did. But it didn't involve _singing_ or getting a _tree_ or putting up decorations!"

"I still don't understand what that old, bearded man represents," Fai said absentmindedly.

"Who knows? We didn't have him in Nihon either."

"Well, Kuro-myu, what _did_ Christmas involve in your country?"

"We just exchanged gifts… Spend time with the family… That was all." Kurogane didn't bother to add that he hadn't had a _merry_ Christmas since his parents had died…

"Hm," was all Fai said, a smile spread across his face.

"We're back!" Sakura announced as she, Syaoran, and Mokona entered the room. "We got all the decorations for the tree!"

Fai clapped his hands together. "Magnificent!" He happily took a bag from Sakura and began taking out items. There was a string of lights, something called 'tinsel', and several ornaments. "Ohh," he said, taking out a particular box of ornaments. "I like these ones."

They were sparkling silver spheres of glass that reflected the light that shone upon them.

"You can put those ones up then," Sakura told him. She smiled brightly. "We've had something like Christmas in Clow, but we never did anything like decorating a tree! It sounds so fun!"

"If you say so," Kurogane mumbled under his breath. The idea of decorating a _tree_ of all things seemed pretty ridiculous to him.

Syaoran began unpacking the lights. "Come on, Princess, let's go decorate that tree." And he led her into the next room.

"Mokona wants to help too! Mokona knows _everything_ about decorating trees!" Mokona cried out, bouncing after them.

Fai laughed softly. "They look like they're having fun." He carefully unpacked his silver ornaments. He took one out and held it up to the light. He inspected it in amusement, his eyes taking in every detail.

"Don't drop it," Kurogane warned gruffly. "It'll break."

Fai glanced at him. "Kuro-puu, if I didn't know any better, I'd say there was something on your mind."

"I was just thinking that those ornaments of yours are like you."

Fai threw him an amused look. "Kuro-run, that's an odd thing to say. How am I like an ornament?" He spun the sphere, watching it reflect light as it twirled.

"First of all, it reflects everything that comes towards it," Kurogane stated bluntly.

Fai laughed at this, but didn't say anything else.

"Second, it looks fine enough, but the wrong move will shatter it into a million pieces. And once it's broken, it's _broken_."

Fai's smile wavered as his eyes grew hard. "Now how exactly am I supposed to interpret that?" He didn't wait for an answer. "So I suppose if you were an ornament, it would _look_ all scary and mean, but—"

"You're angry now?" Kurogane asked.

"How can I be angry?" Fai came back. "I'm smiling, see?" And he smiled again for Kurogane to see. "I'm going to help the kids decorate the tree." And he began to walk off.

Kurogane frowned. "You're going to help with _that_?"

Fai's smile grew. "I've never done anything like that before, so why not? Christmas sounds like it could be fun."

* * *

"Well, I'd say we did a good job," Fai said with a smile twenty minutes later. "Now all we need to do is put the star on the top… Hmm, looks like Kuro-tan's kind of job."

"Oh! I'll go get him!" Sakura volunteered. "Kurogane-san!" she called out, going into the next room.

The tree was perfectly decorated in Fai's opinion… But he had never seen one decorated before, so he was a little biased.

"You've never had Christmas before, have you, Fai-san?" Syaoran asked.

Fai smiled. "No, I'm afraid not. We didn't have too many holidays in Seresu."

"My father and I celebrated Christmas once, while we were traveling," Syaoran said vaguely, with a smile. "He gave me a huge book on archeology."

"That sounds very nice," Fai replied. "Kuro-ri said he's had Christmas before, too. I suppose it's only a first for Sakura-chan and I. Well…Sakura-chan has had something like Christmas, but do you suppose that counts?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know."

Fai smiled at him again. "Well, I like Christmas so far… The carolers that come to the house are very nice, too. I like their singing. But Kuro-tun always sends them away before I can hear the whole song."

Syaoran was silent for a long time, obviously thinking something over. "Well, Fai-san, I hope your first Christmas is a good one."

"That's all I want," Fai responded cheerfully.

"Thank you very much, Kurogane-san!" Sakura said with a smile as she and Kurogane walked back into the room.

Fai smiled in amusement. Not even the big gruff ninja could say no to a sweet girl like Sakura.

Kurogane took the big, golden star from Sakura's hands and placed it carefully on top of the Christmas tree. "There, that good enough?"

"It's perfect," Sakura said with a warm smile.

Kurogane merely grunted.

Sakura skipped off, returning later with a handful of gifts. She placed each carefully under the tree.

Fai watched as she did so, his eyes softening when he saw one present for each of them, including one for him.

Syaoran suddenly got very flustered and nearly jumped to his feet. "Ah, I have to go out for a little while!"

Sakura glanced at him. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Syaoran shook his head vigorously. "Um, no, no, you should get some rest, we had a long day."

"Okay," Sakura agreed, before walking off to her room with Mokona on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't be long," Syaoran told the older men. And with a smile, he was off.

Once Syaoran had left, Fai tossed a smile in Kurogane's direction. "I should start thinking of presents, too. How about you, Kuro-run?"

Kurogane didn't even respond.

"What are you gonna get me, Kuro-taaaaan?"

"You must be joking if you think I'm going to get you a present," Kurogane retorted.

"Well, at least make sure you get something for the kids, To-san!"

"I _told_ you, _don't_ call me that!" What would he get for the kids anyway? They probably would be disappointed if he didn't get them anything… But he _was not_ getting anything for that damn mage.

Fai seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "I'm sure the kids will like anything you get for them."

"A lot of help that is," Kurogane grumbled.

"You didn't expect me to do all the work, did you?" Fai asked with a slight smile.

Kurogane _hmph_-ed in amusement. Like the mage did _any_ of the work. But when he thought about getting presents for those kids, he just saw it as one big pain. "I hate Christmas," he finally said. "The silly decorations, the dumb traditions, and those _damn_ Christmas carolers!"

Fai pouted at him. "Did you hate Christmas in your country too?"

"It was way better there. A lot less annoying."

Fai looked like he had a major realization. "Oh! Did your Tomoyo-chan make your Christmas merry?"

Kurogane glared at him forcefully. "No! She always made me get her a gift! What the hell do you get a _princess_ who has the world on a plate?!"

"What did you end up getting her?"

"Nothing," Kurogane growled. He was used to it by now, her coming to talk to him on Christmas Day, asking about her present. She'd always give him the same frown and had always said:

"_Now, now, Kurogane. If you don't give gifts, you don't receive gifts. Wouldn't it be nice to receive a gift? What would happen if someone got you a gift and you didn't get one for them in return? How do you suppose they would feel? Or, how do you think __you__ would feel?"_

He had always given the same response. _"I don't __care__ about getting any damn gifts! I don't need any! And if someone got me a gift, I wouldn't __care!_

Then she'd smile at him. _"Ohohoho, Kurogane, one day you will regret not getting someone a gift. Then you'll finally understand."_

"_Is that some kind of threat?!" _He would ask her. _"Because if it is, let me tell you right now, you're __never__ getting a gift from me!_"

"Well, that was kind of mean," Fai remarked. "If you don't get her a gift, she'll think you don't love her anymore!"

"GAK! I DON'T _LOVE_ HER!" Kurogane shouted.

"Shhh," Fai was quick to shush him. "Sakura-chan is sleeping." He shook his head in mock disgust. "Really, Kuronpi, you should have some more consideration for other people." He grinned mischievously. "And was it just me, or was your response just a little _too_ quick?"

"If you don't shut your mouth, I swear I'll…," Kurogane began angrily, but Fai just laughed at him. This, as imagined, only made Kurogane angrier. "Don't you have anything better to do _other_ than talk to me?" he asked.

"Hm, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you don't like me, Kuro-pan."

"If _I_ didn't know any better, I'd say that it's your own damn fault that I don't like you. If you really wanted me to like you, you wouldn't piss me off so much!"

Fai's smiled wavered for a brief moment, but he fixed it with a pout and said, "Kuro-mii! I'm just being myself!"

Kurogane snorted but didn't even dignify that with a response.

Fai bit the inside of his cheek. "Hyuu…," he finally said after a long moment. "I'm going to go out as well… Get those kids some presents…" He grabbed his coat and headed toward the door. Before leaving though, he glanced over his shoulder. "Kuro-chan, if I were you, I'd get them presents too. I don't want to see them sad on Christmas just because their to-san didn't get them any presents. I would prefer a _merry_ Christmas. I know you aren't concerned about any of my preferences, but can you at least think of _them?_" He didn't even wait for Kurogane's response, and left the house.

* * *

Um yeah, so I'll get going on posting the next chapter~~


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Any notes I had before are in the first chapter.

* * *

Syaoran and Fai both came back later that night. Fai instantly went to his room, but Syaoran lagged behind, looking sad.

"What's your problem?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

"I… Kurogane-san, if there was a girl you really liked…"

_Oh God,_ Kurogane thought to himself.

"What would you get her for Christmas?" Syaoran looked desperate. He had searched for _hours_ for the perfect gift for Sakura. _Hours!_ But he couldn't find it.

Kurogane stared at him long and hard. He had no idea why Syaoran was asking _him_ of all people.

Syaoran was beginning to notice this, because the look Kurogane was shooting him said, _"Do I __look__ like I would know something like that?_"

"The princess will like anything you get her," Kurogane finally said. "Just keep looking. You'll know a good gift when you see it." He hoped this was apt advice.

Syaoran nodded. "Thanks for the help, Kurogane-san." And he walked off.

Kurogane mentally sighed in relief.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was watching something that was called a _television_ intently. "Oh," she sighed, "I wish I could do that. It looks so much fun!"

"Do what?"

Sakura whirled around, surprised. Fai grinned back at her. "Oh, Fai-san!" She glanced back to the television for a moment. "I was just admiring how these people do acrobatics. I can't even do a cartwheel right," she huffed.

"I can teach you, if you want," Fai told her.

Sakura sprang to her feet. "Really?! Right now? _Please?_"

Fai laughed. "Of course, Sakura-chan." He made his way the next room, where there was more room. Sakura followed after him. "We just need to be careful not to hit the Christmas tree," Fai commented brightly. "And, of course, we can't get hurt. We wouldn't want Syaoran-kun to worry over you if you were to get hurt."

She nodded.

Fai rubbed his hands together. "Now, first off, let's see what I can do…Hmm…"

* * *

Kurogane rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was just about time to get up. Giving a loud yawn, he dragged himself out of bed and decided to go downstairs for breakfast. He came down the stairs just in time to see Fai performing three neat back flips. The mage landed on his feet gracefully, and Sakura, who was watching this, clapped happily.

Kurogane glared. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" he asked.

Fai looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, Kuro-pyu, you're up! I was just getting ready to teach Sakura how to be"—he flipped again, just as elegantly as before—"an acrobat!"

"Don't do that kind of stuff in the _house!"_ Kurogane shouted at him.

"Aw, but Kuro-nya, it's really cold outside! _I'm_ used to it, but Sakura-chan would be freezing!" He put a hand on his hip and looked back to Sakura. "Okay, we can start with a cartwheel… But…um…" He glanced down to her long, billowing skirt.

She followed his gaze and realization dawned on her face. "Oh! Of course!" And she scurried off to her room.

Fai laughed at her enthusiasm. "She has so much energy."

Kurogane frowned at him. "You better make sure she doesn't get hurt," he warned. "The kid wouldn't like it if he came home and she had a broken leg or something."

Fai blinked at him. "Why, Kuro-chu, I would _never_ allow Sakura-chan to get hurt. _I'm_ hurt that you would even think that."

Kurogane snorted. "I'm just saying." He bit his lip for a second, but made a split second decision and said, "I'm going to go out today."

This brought a beam to Fai's face. "Hyuu!" he said excitedly. "To-chan is going to buy gifts! Get me something nice, To-chan!"

Kurogane threw him a nasty glare. "For the last damn time, I'm not getting you anything!" Then, lowering his voice, he said, "I'm just getting something for the kids…"

"Waaaah! Kuro-bun doesn't love me anymore!" Fai buried his face in his hands and made sniffling noises.

"I _never_ loved you! And what did I tell you about fake crying?!" Kurogane growled to him. He almost felt sorry that he wasn't getting Fai a gift. _Almost_, but almost wasn't even close to _actually_ feeling sorry.

Fai looked up and smiled at him. "Ah, Kuronkitchi, I wish you luck with your Christmas shopping. It seems that Syaoran-kun is really having trouble."

"Hmph. He's just too picky, that's why. I'm _not_ picky, so I'll be fine."

Before Fai could respond, Sakura returned to him, now wearing a pair of jeans. "I'm ready!" she announced happily.

"Wonderful!" Fai congratulated her, clapping his hands. "Okay, first: cartwheel. I'll do it first, and then you try, okay?"

* * *

Syaoran rubbed his cold hands together. This really was hard… He had been from store to store, had looked practically _everywhere_ for that gift… The perfect gift. It was Christmas Eve, so he _had_ to get it today.

Sure, he had found many things. Things like a pretty ring seemed too personal—he couldn't give something like that to her—and things like books or souvenirs seemed a little too _impersonal_.

He was ready to break down and…what? Scream? Cry? Yell in frustration? All he wanted to do was to make Sakura's Christmas a happy one. All he wanted was to see her smile. He wanted her eyes to sparkle and shine when she said, "Thank you, Syaoran." Those beautiful jade eyes.

And this was his motivation. He clenched his fist in determination. He _would_ see this through.

Mokona, who had come along, just sat on his shoulder in quiet respect. He was there for moral support, always telling Syaoran that they 'were close now, Mokona _knows_ it!'

Syaoran walked into another store—a store filled with so many sparkly things that girls seemed to like so much. And, just out of the corner of his eye, he spotted it.

He rushed over to it, nearly knocking a woman over. He apologized profusely and then went straight for it.

The perfect gift.

* * *

"Hyuuuu! Sakura-chan, you are so wonderful!" Fai praised Sakura as she successfully preformed a cartwheel.

"Did I do it right this time?" Sakura asked, hoping for a yes.

"You did it perfectly!"

"Yay!" Sakura cheered happily. "I can't wait to show Syaoran-kun and Moko-chan!"

"I'm sure they'll be just as impressed as I am," Fai assured her.

"Fai-san, please, teach me more! Teach me how to do a flip!"

"You got it. First, let's try a handstand…" And he went over to help the princess.

Kurogane, who had been observing this for quite a while, just stared at them. He had decided to wait until Syaoran got home before he went out to do his own shopping, so he was stuck watching Fai teach Sakura tricks. First was the cartwheel, then they took a break and tried the somersault, and then it was back to the cartwheel again.

"Half of the flip is this right here. I don't know about you, but I think it would be kind of hard to do a flip if you couldn't do a handstand." Fai shrugged. "But maybe that's just me."

Sakura was already upside down, Fai holding her ankles so she wouldn't tip over. He carefully took his hands away, and watched as she remained steady.

"Hyuu!" he announced again excitedly. "Sakura-chan, you catch on so quick! You are my best student!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Fai-san! Um, but can you help me down?"

Fai laughed. "Of course." He guided her body back down to the floor. "There you go."

Once Sakura was upright, she smiled again. "Show me how you flip again, Fai-san. I'm sure I'll be able to pick something up from watching you do it right!"

"Okay!" Fai readied himself, and then, gently, he pushed his body into the flip, hands touching the floor briefly before he brought his legs around to finish the flip. He had thought that he was far enough from the Christmas tree, but he was mistaken. His foot hit a single ornament, sending it flying and then crashing onto the floor. He at least managed to miss it while landing.

He glanced down to the shattered ornament. It was one of the ones that he liked so much—those glistening silver spheres that Kurogane had compared to him…

"_It looks fine enough, but the wrong move will shatter it into a million pieces. And once it's broken, it's __broken__."_

"Oh no," Fai breathed. "I broke it." _There's nothing that can fix it now… Not love, not care, not time…nothing…_, he thought.

Sakura covered her mouth in surprise. "Don't worry, Fai-san, I'll clean it up right away!"

Fai waved his hand to stop her from rushing off. "Don't bother. I'll pick it up." And he carefully began to pick up the larger shards of glass. He laughed, but it wasn't anything cheerful-sounding. "This ornament was so nice before it broke. Now all it can do is hurt people."

Kurogane frowned at him, but the mage ignored it.

Sakura bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Fai-san, I know you liked those ornaments a lot… And if I hadn't asked you to teach me…"

"Sakura-chan, this isn't your fault," Fai assured her. "I was too close to the tree… Besides, we have five more silver ornaments." He gestured to the tree, and sure enough, five more silver spheres still hung there.

"I'll at least get the broom to sweep up the little pieces," Sakura finally said, before walking off.

"You're a moron, you know that?" Kurogane said.

Fai smiled at him brightly. "Sorry, Kuro-sama, I truly didn't mean to hit that ornament."

Kurogane huffed. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Well, how I am supposed to know?" Fai countered playfully. "Meanie Kuro-tan always calls me a moron."

Kurogane_ hmph_-ed loudly, but didn't respond.

Sakura trotted back into the room, broom in hand. Just as she was helping Fai sweep up the remainder of the glass shards, the front door opened and Syaoran stepped inside.

"We're home," he announced.

"We're home!" Mokona echoed happily, before bouncing off Syaoran's shoulder to sit on Kurogane's head.

Sakura looked up and smiled at him warmly. "What did you get?" she asked curiously, indicating the dainty gold bag he held. She leaned forward a little, as if she could peek at it from several feet away.

Syaoran quickly hid it behind his back. "N-nothing!"

Sakura giggled. "It's okay, Syaoran-kun, I won't peek!"

Syaoran kept the bag behind his back anyway, sneaking off to his room. "I'll be back in a minute…"

Once he was out of sight, Fai laughed merrily. "He is just too cute. He definitely gets that from To-chan!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kurogane yelled, knocking Mokona from his head. "Are you saying that _I'm_ cute?!"

Fai nodded enthusiastically. "Yup!"

"A ninja is _never_ to be called 'cute'!"

Fai hopped over to Kurogane and ruffled his spiky hair. "But I can't help it! You are just _so_ cute!"

Kurogane smacked his hand away. "Get the hell away from me, you _stupid_ mage!"

"Kyaaa, Kuro-sama is angry with me!" Fai cried out.

"You are _so_ damn lucky that I don't cut you up right now," Kurogane growled at him.

"You are so _violent_, Kuro-sama! You should set a better example for the kids! They look up to you, you know!"

Kurogane opened his mouth to yell, but was cut off by knocking on the door.

Fai couldn't help but smile impishly. This should be interesting.

Kurogane, now almost at the height of his anger, flung open the door.

A small group of smiling people greeted him there, and opened their mouths to sing.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…"_

"OH SHUT UP!" Kurogane yelled at them. "Don't you have anything better to do than sing on my doorstep?!" And he slammed the door in their faces.

Sakura gasped loudly and clapped a hand over her mouth. "K-Ku-Kurogane-san!"

"Tsk tsk tsk," Fai said with a sigh. "Kuro-tan, will you _ever_ learn?"

"They are _almost_ as annoying as _you_." Kurogane pointed an accusing finger at Fai.

"Kuro-bun, it's not very polite to point, you know." Fai shook his head. "Not to mention calling me annoying."

"I don't give a damn about how _polite _it is!" He clenched his fists and watched as Fai tilted his head to one side and smiled in amusement. Growling to himself, he finally said, "I'm going out!" And he stomped towards the door. But before he could even open it, he felt Fai's hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to face the mage. "What the hell do you want now?"

"You almost forgot your coat, Kuron!" Fai replied, handing the ninja his coat.

Kurogane sniffed and snatched the coat, pulling it on and immediately leaving.

Sakura frowned in concern. "Do you think he went out because he was angry with us?"

"Of course not, Sakura-chan! He went out because he needs to do his Christmas shopping too."

Sakura was visibly relieved. "Oh, well that's good."

"What's good?" Syaoran asked, joining them.

"Kurogane-san went out to go Christmas shopping," Sakura told him.

Syaoran looked surprised. Kurogane didn't seem the type to buy gifts for people. Fai must have talked him into it…or something like that. It was unusually nice of the ninja…

"Oh!" Sakura said a second later, remembering something. "Syaoran-kun, you have to see! Fai-san taught me how to do a cartwheel today! Do you want to see?"

Syaoran glanced at Fai, who only smiled in return and nodded. Syaoran inwardly sighed in relief. As long as Sakura wasn't trying anything crazy and getting hurt, he was okay with it. He smiled to the princess warmly. "Of course I do."

* * *

Kurogane returned later that night. He had gotten presents, and had stopped for a drink. He had told himself a million times that the kids would like anything, but he still had a hard time getting things. It was all such an enormous pain, he _had_ to go out for a drink afterwards.

He stepped into the house quietly. Everything was dark, and he assumed that everyone had already retired for the night.

Kurogane went upstairs and walked down the hall to his room, which was the second to last door. He noticed that Fai's door—the one at the end of the hall, was still open. He was only mildly curious, but he didn't go check it out. The worst thing that could happen that Christmas is if the white manjuu accused him of watching Fai sleep. Kurogane cringed just thinking about it. He stepped into his room and flopped onto his bed. This day had been pretty…annoying. With the presents, that _mage_, and those _damn_ carolers.

He frowned. That was just great. He could just tell that he would be tossing and turning all night. He had so much on his mind…

Just then, he heard a noise. Straining his ears, he listened closely, beginning to make out words…

"_Silent night… Holy night…_ _All is well… All is right…_"

Kurogane frowned again. A caroler? At this time? But it was different than before. It was only one person this time. Didn't carolers usually travel in packs?

"_Round yon virgin mother and child… Holy infant so tender and mild…__" _The voice singing sounded so soft, even sad.

It was a very soothing sound, Kurogane realized with surprise. He knew he hated carolers, but this particular one sounded nice. The caroler's voice was sweet and melodic… He closed his eyes. Maybe this would help him sleep.

"_Sleep in heavenly peace…"_

Kurogane felt himself drifting off.

"_Sleep in heavenly……peace…"_

If anyone wants the last two chapters of this, it'd be nice if I got a review! (puppy face)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, guys, I'm finally back in the game! Sorry it took me so long to update. My WHOLE family got sick and we're just now getting better. Man, it really sucked. But I loved all the reviews I got, it made me really happy. So today, I'm going to post the last two chapters.

Still don't own Tsubasa. AND I don't own the song "Silent Night" from last chapter! Sorry I didn't say that before. (Um, not that anyone would've thought that I actually owned that song...)

Okay then, enjoy :)

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas!" Mokona proclaimed loudly, bouncing on Kurogane's head. "Get up, grumpy ninja, it's Christmas! Mokona wants Mokona's presents!"

Kurogane growled angrily, not yet ready to wake up. "Go away!" he told the manjuu.

"No!" Mokona said stubbornly. "It's Christmas, Kurogane _has_ to wake up _now!"_

"Oh really? Because _I_ don't think so."

"Mokona thinks that Syaoran and Sakura will be really sad if Kurogane doesn't wake up _now!_ You don't want to make Syaoran and Sakura _cry_, do you?"

"ARGH!" Kurogane yelled, throwing off his blankets and Mokona. "FINE!"

A moment later, he joined Sakura and Syaoran in the hallway. The princess was still wiping the cobwebs of sleep from her eyes, and Syaoran stifled a long yawn.

Kurogane glared at Mokona. "Where the hell is the mage?"

"Mokona doesn't know. Mokona looked in Fai's room, but Fai wasn't there. Mokona thinks that Fai is already up."

"Hmph," Kurogane grunted, before the group began to head downstairs. Kurogane's eyebrows creased. He was sure that if the mage really was up, he would have been able to smell breakfast by now. The ninja walked towards the kitchen, but stopped short as he passed the couch.

There, fast asleep, was the blonde mage, his head resting on the arm of the couch. A half a cup of tea was left forgotten on the end table.

"What are you waiting for?" Mokona asked. "Wake him up, wake him up! Fai will be happy that it's Christmas!"

Kurogane leaned in closer. "Oi! Mage!" he said loudly.

Fai's eyes opened slightly. "Is that you, Kuro-pii?"

"Get up," Kurogane told him, before sitting on the other couch. "And make some breakfast while you're at it."

Fai smiled sleepily and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I nodded off," he muttered to himself.

"Why the hell were you down here anyway?" Kurogane demanded.

"I was waiting up for you, of course," Fai replied simply.

"Yeah? Then why didn't I see you when I came home last night?"

"Simply because you didn't look, Kuro-tan. I was here. I didn't see the need to make myself known." Fai stood and stretched his arms out, yawning. "I guess I should get that breakfast cooking," he said, lazily slinking off to the kitchen.

"'I didn't see the need to make myself known'," Kurogane mocked angrily. "How idiotic!"

Mokona bounced into the kitchen after Fai and leapt onto the mage's shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Fai!"

Fai smiled. "Why, thank you, Mokona. And a very merry Christmas to you too."

"Hurray!" Mokona cheered. "When can we open the presents?"

Fai gave a little laugh. "Let's at least eat breakfast first, shall we?"

Once everybody's stomachs were full, they gathered around the Christmas tree. There were only two couches, facing each other. Syaoran and Kurogane on one couch and Fai and Sakura on the other. Mokona chose the floor, already digging through the presents.

Sakura bit her lip nervously. "If…if it's okay with everyone else… I'd like to hand out my presents first."

Fai smiled at her reassuringly. "Go ahead, Sakura-chan."

She blushed and gathered her gifts in her hands. "Moko-chan, this is for you." And she handed him a small package.

"Yay! Mokona gets Mokona's present first!" Mokona cheered before ripping open the present. Inside was a long string of pretty flowers. "Oooh!" Mokona cooed, draping them all over himself. "These are pretty pretty!"

Sakura smiled. "I thought about making you a string of _real_ flowers… But since it's winter, I couldn't find any… And artificial ones last a lot longer."

Mokona jumped up to Sakura's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "Mokona loves Mokona's present! Thank you, Sakura!"

Sakura then handed another present to Kurogane. She bit her lip harder. Kurogane's gift was the second hardest gift to find.

Kurogane stared at it for a moment before carefully unwrapping it.

"It's to clean your sword," Sakura explained quickly, as if he wouldn't know what it was. "I hope you like it."

Kurogane nodded. "Thanks."

"Oh, come on, Kuro-poppo! Tell her how much you like it!" Fai told him.

Kurogane grunted. "I said thanks."

Fai leaned over to Sakura. "Don't worry, he loves it to pieces. Believe me, I know Kuro-puu the best."

"You _WHAT?_" Kurogane growled, overhearing everything. "If you really knew me the best, then you'd know that right now I want to rip you to shreds!"

"Now, now, Kuro-pyu, not on Christmas."

Sakura then handed a present to Fai. "Here you go, Fai-san!" she said.

Fai opened the present and smiled the second he saw it. "Ah! A cookbook!" He turned his smile at Sakura. "Thank you very much, Sakura-chan! I love it." He opened it up and casually flipped through the pages. "I'll be able to make many more things with this." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurogane frown, but he ignored him.

Sakura took a deep breath and took her last gift. This was hard to find… She hoped… She took another calming breath and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran smiled at the mere fact that she had gotten him a gift. He tore the paper, and saw a glint of gold. His eyes widened. It was a gold medallion that was in the shape of a wolf. It hung from a long golden chain. "Wow," was all he could say.

"It's very old," Sakura said with a blush. "I thought you might like it because it's like an artifact…and…" She trailed off.

"I love it, Princess," he said softly. "Thank you very much."

Sakura blushed an even deeper shade of red. "You're welcome."

Mokona giggled. "It's Mokona's turn to give out Mokona's presents!" He picked up the first gift. "This one is for Kurogane and Fai!"

"Hmph," was all Kurogane said. "A present for _both_ of us?" That _couldn't_ be good. He took the gift before Fai could even protest and unwrapped it quickly.

Fai clapped his hands. "Yay! Sake!"

Kurogane held it for a second. "Huh," he muttered. Well, it wasn't _that_ bad.

"Thank you, Mokona!" said Fai. "And Kuronpi says thank you too!"

"Don't go putting words in my mouth!"

"Mokona is happy that Fai and Kurogane like it," Mokona said, completely ignoring Kurogane. "And if Syaoran and Sakura want, Mokona can be sneaky and give you some too!"

Syaoran waved his hands frantically. "Uh, Mokona, I don't think that's a very good idea."

Mokona picked up another something. "And this present is for Syaoran and Sakura! Stand up!"

Syaoran and Sakura, though confused, did as they were told.

"Now get closer together!" Mokona ordered. "You have to, or the present won't work!"

At these words, both Syaoran and Sakura grew nervous, though again, did as they were told.

Mokona unwrapped the gift for them and showed it to them.

Syaoran sighed in relief. It was just some weird-looking plant.

"Um… Moko-chan… What _is_ that?" Sakura asked gently, not wanting to offend her friend.

"It's mistletoe!" Mokona announced proudly. "If two people are under it, they have to…" Mokona lowered his voice and gave a small giggle. _"Kiss!"_

Syaoran's mouth dropped open in shock, and he began to blush madly.

"Moko-chan…," Sakura muttered, blushing red herself.

Syaoran shook his head. "I couldn't possibly… I mean, not that I don't… Uh! I mean, of course I couldn't… I mean…"

Mokona pouted. "If Syaoran and Sakura don't kiss, Mokona will be unhappy forever! Mokona will be so depressed that Mokona won't be able to transport us to another world!"

Fai laughed at this. "Go ahead," he told the kids. "If you don't, we'll be stuck here forever!"

Syaoran looked down, trying to hide the blush that had completely taken over his face. "Um… I guess if we _have_ to…"

"We don't really have a choice…," Sakura agreed.

Fai leaned towards Kurogane. "Who do you think is blushing more?" he whispered with a mischievous smile.

Syaoran could feel his hands shaking, but went up to the princess and looked her in the eye. He gave her a soft kiss that only lasted a fraction of a second. It was the happiest feeling he had felt in a really long time. The moment he was finished, he nearly fell back into his seat.

Sakura slowly returned to her own, as well. She cleared her throat nervously. "Thank you, Moko-chan…"

"Mokona is soooo happy!" Mokona proclaimed, spinning around. "Fai, give out your presents next!"

Fai smiled. "Okay then. Sorry, but they're not wrapped, so…" He shrugged. "This is for you, Sakura-chan!" He pulled a pretty white hat over her head. "It's to keep you toasty warm!"

Sakura smiled brightly in return. "It's so pretty! Thank you, Fai-san!"

"And these are for Syaoran-kun!" Fai handed the boy a pair of green mittens. "I hope they fit okay!"

Syaoran pushed his hands into the mittens. "They fit perfectly, thanks."

"And a blue hat for my favorite Mokona!"

"Yay!" Mokona cheered, putting on the hat that fit him perfectly and conveniently had holes for his ears. "Thank you, thank you!"

Fai took his last gift from behind his back and threw it around Kurogane's neck. "And this one is for Kuro-pon!"

Kurogane looked at the long, red scarf he had received. Well, at least it served _some_ use. It was really soft, too.

"Hyuu! Doesn't Kuro-wan look _handsome_ in that scarf?"

Kurogane glanced again at Mokona, frowning. "You actually found a hat that fits the white manjuu? With holes for his ears no less?" He asked suspiciously.

Fai laughed merrily. "Ohhh, Kuro-to-chan figured me out!"

The others glanced at him curiously.

"Well, I decided to just make everyone's present!" Fai told them. "That's what I've been doing for the past few days. Last night I stayed up late so I could finish Kuro-wanko's."

"Fai-san, you didn't really have to…," Sakura said, frowning. "If it was that much work."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I had fun! And I wanted something that would suit everyone… And they don't sell Mokona's size. So I just bought yarn and everything else, and here we are!"

"Hmph…," Kurogane grunted, taking off the scarf and giving it a closer look. Now how did the mage manage to _make_ this thing? It was nice-looking enough, he guessed… He wouldn't look like a fool if he wore it…

"You're _welcome_, Kuro-chi," Fai said.

Kurogane turned away and glared.

"Syaoran gives out his presents next!" Mokona said, holding out his hands, waiting for another present.

"Oh, uh, right," Syaoran sputtered, still blushing faintly from Mokona's gift. He handed his first package to Mokona. "Here you go."

"Mokona is _so popular!_" Mokona unwrapped his present rapidly, paper flying in every direction. "Oh! A camera!"

"So you've heard of one before?" Syaoran inquired. "I didn't until I bought it… I thought you would like something like that."

"Mokona is so touched!" Mokona aimed the camera at Syaoran and pressed a button, startling Syaoran with a bright flash.

"What the hell?!" Kurogane blurted out.

"It's a _camera_, Kuro-silly!" Mokona explained. "It takes your picture, see?" He swung the camera around and snapped a picture of Kurogane.

"A picture? How the hell does it do _that?_ Is it some kind of magical…thing?"

Fai laughed tightly. "Oh _no_, Kuro-chan."

Kurogane folded his arms across his chest grumpily. "Fine. I don't want to know."

Syaoran handed the next present to Kurogane.

Kurogane opened it to see the next volume of Maganwan. He grunted in amusement. He had been looking for it. "How'd you find this, kid?"

"It wasn't easy," Syaoran said with a lopsided smile. "Apparently, this volume sold out really fast. I was lucky to get one."

"Thanks…"

Syaoran nodded in acknowledgment and handed his next present to Fai.

Fai carefully took the gift in his hands and unwrapped it. It was a small silver box.

"You have to open it," Syaoran explained.

Fai, now curious, cracked open the silver box. The second it was open, it starting playing a tinkling little tune. It sounded so pretty to Fai's ears, but for some reason, it also sounded sad…

"What?!" Kurogane spurted. "What a girly present!"

Fai stood and whacked Kurogane on the head. "Don't listen to him, Syaoran-kun. It is a very wonderful gift and I like it very much. Thank you." He closed the box and set it down, giving Syaoran-kun a wide smile.

Syaoran took a deep breath. Time for his last gift… "This one is for you, Princess."

Sakura took the small box from his hands. _I wonder what it is…,_ she thought to herself. She removed the gold bow and took the top off the box. "Oh…" Inside, there was a small silver angel on a dainty silver chain. "It's so…so pretty!"

"I…I um…just thought of you when I saw that…," Syaoran said.

"Oh, because of the wings on the angel, right?" Sakura asked as she took the necklace from its box.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes." Though he'd be lying if that wasn't the only thing that made him think of her. It was an _angel_. Sakura was his pretty angel, memories or not.

"Can you please help me put it on, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran smiled. "Of course, Princess." And he did so, carefully fastening the necklace around her neck. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I _love_ it, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura responded happily. "Thank you so much!" And, without thinking, she hugged him tightly.

Syaoran carefully hugged her back, almost as if she would break if he held her too tightly. "You're welcome."

Sakura then realized that they weren't done opening presents and let Syaoran go, giving him a parting smile before she returned to her seat.

_That was definitely the right gift,_ Syaoran thought to himself, grinning. _I'm glad I found it._

"Kurogane is the last to hand out presents," Mokona proclaimed. "Kurogane better have gotten Mokona something good, or Mokona will have to use the ncha cannon!"

_Ncha?_ the group wondered in unison.

Kurogane grabbed a present and threw it in Mokona's direction.

Fai couldn't help but be surprised. Kurogane got a present for _Mokona?_ Interesting…

"Oh, Mokona is so happy!" Mokona said as he unwrapped the gift to see a huge, rainbow-colored lollipop. "Kurogane is so _sweet!"_ He proclaimed, jumping on Kurogane's shoulder and giving him a huge kiss.

"GAK! DON'T KISS ME, YOU STUPID MANJUU!"

"Mokona knows that Kurogane is a really nice person underneath his grumpy ninja façade! Mokona knows Kurogane's _real_ favorite color is… pink!"

"Hyuu hyuu! How cute!" Fai laughed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kurogane ripped Mokona from his shoulder and threw him at Fai, who, instead of being injured by Mokona like Kurogane had hoped, gracefully caught the manjuu.

"Kurogane is so mean!" Mokona whined. "He threw Mokona!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from Kuro-meanie!" Fai reassured him.

"Fai is Mokona's hero!"

Kurogane grumbled something under his breath that wasn't very polite. But he then handed Syaoran a sloppily wrapped present.

Syaoran's eyes widened considerably after unwrapping it. "It's…It's a book on archeology… And…" He looked at the other book he had received. "A history book for this country." He smiled brightly. "Thank you very much, Kurogane-san…"

Fai smiled as well.

"_My father and I celebrated Christmas once, while we were traveling… He gave me a huge book on archeology."_

Kurogane couldn't have known that, Fai concluded. But Syaoran must have been reminded of his father by that gift. The boy seemed to be very pleased with his gift, already beginning to read.

"This is for you," Kurogane muttered, handing another gift to Sakura.

"Thank you, Kurogane-san!" said Sakura, even before she opened her gift.

Kurogane only grunted in response, but Sakura smiled at him anyway.

She opened her gift and her smile widened. "Look at this…" She took out a spherical pink ornament with shiny rhinestones decorating it. "This is cute!" She instantly stood, went over to the tree, and hung the pink ornament on one of the branches. "I really like it, Kurogane-san!"

Kurogane didn't answer. He had just thought of the princess when he had seen that ornament in a shop. It seemed to suit her, all pretty and pink like that. Maybe it was because he thought pink was kind of an innocent color for a girl. Well, it didn't really matter either way. The kids were happy, so his job was over.

"Where's Kurogane's last gift?" Mokona asked, looking around. "Mokona doesn't see it."

"That _was_ my last gift," Kurogane growled in response. He didn't even look at Fai. If he did, the mage would probably pull some fake puppy-eyed face or something.

Sakura and Syaoran glanced from Kurogane to Fai.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Fai had been staring at the floor until this moment, glanced up at Sakura's words. "Of course not!" he said with a smile. "I just told To-chan not to get me a present!"

"Why would you do that?" Sakura said, frowning. "Don't you want a present?"

"Well, sure I wanted a present," Fai replied carefully. "But Kuro-sama had his hands full enough with all that other Christmas shopping he needed to do, so I told him not to bother with me! Don't worry about it, kids. It's nothing to trouble yourselves over."

"But, Fai-san…," Sakura tried again.

Fai waved his hand, clearly trying to say that what was done was done. "That was wonderful. Thank you everyone for your gifts."

Syaoran swallowed hard. "Princess… I hear that there's going to be a Christmas tree lighting in an hour or so… It's kind of like a celebration… There'll be cookies and hot chocolate… Would you… I mean, if you want, we could…"

"It would be wonderful if we could go, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura answered, bringing an abrupt end to his nervousness.

"Mokona wants to go too!"

Sakura smiled down at Mokona. "Okay. Kurogane-san, Fai-san, would you like to go too?"

"I'm a bit tired, so I'll probably be retiring soon," Fai told them, still smiling.

Kurogane gave them a look. "No thanks," he mumbled.

Syaoran shrugged. "Okay then. How about you get ready, Princess? We won't have to leave for a while…"

* * *

I know this is a really dumb place to end, but it's okay! Just go on to the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

*sigh* here's the very last chapter. Isn't it sad...

* * *

Fai watched as Syaoran and Sakura walked out the door. "Mokona?" he called, before the other could follow the kids.

"Yes, Fai?" Mokona asked, stopping.

"Just make sure—"

"Oh! Mokona already knows! Mokona will leave Syaoran and Sakura alone at all the right times!" Mokona winked at Fai. "Mokona knows what to do!"

Fai laughed. "Good. Have fun!"

"Mokona will have _loads_ of fun!" And with these parting words, Mokona left.

Kurogane frowned at the mage. "You two just love to play matchmaker, don't you?"

Fai smiled. "The match has already been made, Kuro-tan. We're just pushing them in the right direction."

"Is that why you didn't go with them?"

Fai tilted his head to one side. "I suppose." He glanced over to the Christmas tree. "Did you have a nice Christmas, Kuro-wan?"

Kurogane looked at the presents he had received. "I didn't hear any caroling, so I guess it was _kinda_ okay."

"Did Kuronpi like my Christmas present?"

Kurogane frowned at the red scarf. "Hmph," he grunted.

Fai stood and took the scarf from where it rested. "I can always take it back, you know, if you don't want it."

Kurogane glared and snatched it back. "The only reason I'm keeping this is because it's freezing cold outside."

Fai sat down again, not commenting on that. "Well, I liked all my gifts," he said with a smile, picking up his new cookbook. "Though…" He flipped through the cookbook and then shrugged.

"You can't read a word of that, can you?" He had thought of that the second he saw Fai open it. It seemed that the mage couldn't read _anything_. His writing system must be completely different from anything Kurogane has ever seen…

Fai shook his head. "No, I can't. I'd rather you not mention anything to Sakura-chan about that, though." Then, taking a lighter tone, he remarked, "The pictures look delicious!" And he began to flip through the pages, humming a tune to himself.

Kurogane would have never thought that he would actually _recognize_ a tune that was coming out of the mage's mouth, but the words to the song were already flooding his mind.

_Silent night, holy night…_

He looked over to the mage, who was still skimming through his book absentmindedly. "So you heard it too?"

Fai looked up, confused. "Heard what, Kuro-pin?"

"The caroler last night," Kurogane clarified, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "The one that was singing that song… You heard it?"

Fai closed his book slowly and smiled. "Yes, in a way."

"What do you mean 'in a way'?!"

"I'm surprised that you didn't try to scare away that caroler. You didn't seem to like all the others all that much."

"It wasn't _that_ annoying…," Kurogane grunted. "The carolers who travel in packs are _way_ more annoying than that _one_ caroler was."

Fai chuckled slightly. "I see." He glanced over Kurogane's shoulder, to the window. "It's snowing…"

Kurogane looked over his shoulder. It was true, snowflakes were drifting through the air. He turned back to face Fai, who was now preoccupied with his three gifts. Without a word, he opened the bottle of sake and took a large gulp of it. "Do you want some?"

"Might as well," the ninja responded, accepting the bottle Fai handed him and taking a drink. One bottle really wasn't enough. When he and Fai—especially Fai—started to drink, they drank a _lot_. A few minutes went by, and he passed the bottle back, already finished with his half of the bottle.

Fai looked at him, his eyes conveying something his smile would not. "Merry Christmas, Kuro-buro."

* * *

A few hours later, the kids came home. Syaoran and Sakura both seemed happy, wide smiles gracing each of their faces.

Mokona bounced up to where Fai sat. "Fai! It was really cool!"

Fai smiled tiredly. He had dozed off a while ago and had only just woken up. "Really?"

"Yep! They played music and handed out drinks and cookies!"

"That sounds very fun indeed."

"Mokona even heard the song that Fai sang!"

Fai's eyebrows creased slightly. "What song?"

"The one that Fai sang last night! _Silent Night!_ Mokona really likes that song!"

Kurogane looked up. "You gotta be kidding me. _You're_ the one who was singing last night?!" He couldn't believe he had actually told Fai that it _wasn't that annoying._

Fai was silent for a long time. "I suppose so…"

"_Suppose?!"_

"Mokona thought that Fai's singing was really pretty! Fai makes Mokona jealous of Fai's singing voice!" Mokona said dramatically.

"I didn't hear it," Sakura said in disappointment.

"I missed it too," said Syaoran.

"Fai-san, can you please sing it again? Please?" Sakura pleaded. "I want to hear it."

For once, Kurogane could _swear_ that he saw embarrassment on Fai's face. Flamboyant as he could be, the mage obviously didn't want an audience this time.

Fai gave a tiny glance in Kurogane's direction nervously.

_So that's it,_ Kurogane realized. _It's __me__, not the kids._ "Well, go on," he said, glaring as he stood and began to walk to the stairs. "But don't expect me to stick around to listen."

When Kurogane lay on his bed, he could hear Fai's faint singing from downstairs. He grunted to himself. He should have realized that Fai was the mystery caroler earlier. At least before he practically told Fai that he had _liked it_.

He yawned loudly, that same song putting him to sleep once more. He didn't even realize he was sleeping until he began to dream.

* * *

_Fai looked at him, his eyes conveying something his smile would not._ _Sadness, that's what it was. Looking over three gifts, one from Mokona, one from Syaoran, and one from Sakura. But not one from the ninja. He was the only one who didn't get four presents like everyone else._

_Kurogane didn't feel guilty. The mage didn't deserve a gift, always calling him those dumb names and annoying the hell out of him. But that face that Fai was making because of __him__ really began to bother him. But it wasn't guilt. Why? Because Kurogane doesn't feel guilt for something he __didn't__ do. But even as he thought about it, Princess Tomoyo's words came back to him._

"_Now, now, Kurogane. If you don't give gifts, you don't receive gifts. Wouldn't it be nice to receive a gift? What would happen if someone got you a gift and you didn't get one for them in return? How do you suppose they would feel? Or, how do you think __you__ would feel?"_

_He held the long red scarf in his hands. It probably took a really long time to make it… The mage could have just bought a scarf from the store, but no… Or, even better, the mage could have just not gotten him a present at all. Kurogane didn't know why he still received a present from Fai. He had clearly told the mage that he wasn't getting anything in return. Why bother?_

"_Ohohoho, Kurogane, one day you will regret not getting someone a gift. Then you'll finally understand."_

"_Crazy bitch," Kurogane found himself muttering. "You probably knew this was going to happen."_

"_Ohohoho," Tomoyo laughed cheerily. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But now you made your friend feel sad because you didn't get him a present! That's a very __bad__ ninja!"_

_Kurogane only glared at her in response._

"_You should get Fai a gift, to make up for your horrid mistake!" she scolded him. "You won't feel guilty anymore if you do!"_

"_I DON'T FEEL GUILTY!" Kurogane protested loudly. "He's just being a manipulative idiot, trying to __make__ me get him a present by giving me those friggin' sad eyed looks!"_

"_Do you really believe that?" Tomoyo asked quietly. "If so, then you really haven't learned anything." And, as an afterthought, she added, "The more you do these things, the closer you get to breaking the ornament."_

* * *

Kurogane's eyes snapped open and he slowly sat up. "Damn it," he swore under his breath, thinking back on his dream. Getting the mage a gift? Why should he?

_The kids seemed disappointed that I didn't get the mage a present,_ Kurogane thought to himself. _They probably felt bad for him. I guess I did tell that damn mage that I'd help the kids have a happy Christmas… I guess that means I'll have to get him a gift too… So the kids will be happy…_

But even as he thought that, he could hear Tomoyo laughing in his mind.

"_You can tell yourself that, but the truth is, you feel guilty!"_ Yes, that's what she would say if she were here.

Kurogane looked outside. It was completely dark. His present shopping would have to wait until tomorrow.

"You're going out?" Fai repeated with a slightly confused look. "But lunch is almost ready!"

"I'll eat later." Kurogane pulled on his coat, and then hesitantly put on his red scarf.

"Hyuuuu! Kuro-chin is wearing his present! He looks so _cute!_"

Kurogane glared. "I'll be back later."

Fai smiled, happy that Kurogane liked his present. He knew the ninja would never admit it, but if Kurogane _didn't_ like it, he wouldn't have worn it, no matter how cold it was.

* * *

He was freezing his ass off, looking for that gift. The scarf kept him warm, but now he was wishing Fai had made him gloves too.

He looked on a shelf that was beside him that held lots of interesting trinkets.

Kurogane picked up a little model of a house that was incased in glass. Was there water in there? What was the purpose of this?

"Well, aren't you going to shake it?" a little kid asked, who had suddenly appeared at his side.

Kurogane glared, and not wanting to seem like a stupid outsider, he said, "Of course I am." But in reality, he had no idea what shaking would do. When he shook it, little white scraps from the bottom of the trinket were thrown into a flurry.

_Oh,_ he realized, _It's supposed to look like snow._

He contemplated getting this for the mage, but decided against it. Fai probably wouldn't want anything that might remind him of his home.

Kurogane sighed, putting the trinket back. _This is not going to be as easy as I thought._

* * *

Kurogane finally came home later that afternoon. It was already starting to get dark—not to mention colder. When he came into the house, the first thing he saw was Fai, nose buried in the book that he couldn't even read.

"Well, hello, Kuro-to-chan," Fai greeted, not looking up from his book. "Finally decided to come back, huh? Your lunch is _awfully_ cold."

"Whatever…"

Suddenly, there was a loud clatter from the kitchen, followed by a shriek.

Kurogane's eyebrows shot up, but Fai still didn't look up.

"The kids are baking a cake," the mage explained.

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay?!" came Sakura's worried voice.

Kurogane frowned. "A cake? They sound like they're just making a mess!"

"Hmm…," Fai said absentmindedly.

Kurogane stared at him. "How the hell can you not be paying attention when you can't even—?"

Fai's eyes snapped up. "Shhh… You wouldn't want anyone to _overhear_, now would you?" And he returned to the book. "This _does_ look very good…"

Kurogane just looked at him, his mouth hanging open in a _'what the hell?'_ kind of way.

"My, it _does_ get dark rather quickly, doesn't it?" Fai remarked a moment late, gazing out the window. He was right, the moon was already out, and snowflakes fell from the sky. It seemed like a very serene sight. He inattentively closed the cookbook and set it on his lap.

Kurogane glanced at the blonde. Maybe it was because the snow was reminding him of something he'd rather forget, or because he was just in a mood, but the mage looked…listless.

The ninja dug into his pocket, grasping something hidden there. "Did you have a good Christmas?" he found himself asking.

Fai looked at him, crystal blue eyes quizzical. "Hmm? A good Christmas? It was the best Christmas I ever had."

Kurogane grunted. "That's not an answer. It was the _only_ Christmas you ever had."

Fai shrugged. "It was a very interesting experience. The kids seemed to like it too… With the gift exchange and everything. I thought that Christmas was very…pleasant. I was glad to have spent it with…you know…everyone…"

"But you didn't like that I didn't get you a present," Kurogane supplied.

Fai looked mildly surprised. "Why, Kuro-min, you're not one to bring up dead subjects. Didn't we already have this conversation? Ah, yes, it went something like"—he imitated a much deeper voice—"I'm not gonna get you a present, you bastard mage! So deal with it!" And he smiled widely.

"I didn't say _that_," Kurogane grumbled under his breath. He grabbed the thing in his pocket and set it on Fai's book. "Here."

Fai's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the small plastic bottle with a ribbon wrapped around it. It suspiciously looked like a _gift_. He did nothing, only staring at it. "What's this…?" he finally asked, his voice unusually quiet.

"Your Christmas present."

Fai picked it up carefully, as if he were afraid to break it. Curiously, he removed the bottle's lid and gazed inside. There was liquid in there, along with a piece of plastic. Confused, he glanced up at the ninja. "How does it…? I mean…"

"You take the wand," Kurogane began.

"The _wand?"_ Fai inquired, taking the piece of plastic from the liquid. It was long and there was a plastic loop at each end. "A wand? Does it have some sort of magical properties?"

"No," Kurogane told him. "Now you blow through the loop thing." He didn't really blame the mage for being confused—Kurogane himself had to be shown by a friggin' _kid_ how to use this thing. But the mage didn't need to know that part…

Fai raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "O—kay." He blew into the loop as instructed. There _had_ been some liquid caught in the loop, but when he blew into it, it disappeared. He was silent for a long time. "Is that what's supposed to happen?"

"Tsk! You don't blow _that_ hard! Dip it in the bottle and do it again."

Fai did as he was told. The liquid was trapped in the loop again. Fai prepared to blow, glancing up to Kurogane inquisitively.

"You have to do it real _gently_," Kurogane said.

Fai gave a semi nod and carefully blew into the loop once more. This time, the liquid turned into a sphere and left the loop, floating up into the air.

"A bubble!" Fai exclaimed. He definitely wasn't expecting _that_. He blew into the wand again, setting free many more bubbles. "Hyuuuu! Kuro-bin, thank you!" And he stood, blowing even more bubbles. "Kuro-chan gave me a Christmas present!" He announced to the whole house. "Kuro-ai _loves_ me!"

"I DO _NOT_!"

The kids emerged from the kitchen, coated in flour.

"Kurogane gave Fai a present? How _nice_ of him!" Mokona said

"I will keep it forever!" Fai said. "Even when the liquid runs out, I'll keep the wand! I'll keep it…keep it…"

"You have to make it into a necklace!" Mokona told him.

"Perfect! I'll keep it as a necklace!" Fai blew bubbles above Syaoran and Sakura. "Aren't they nice?" He gracefully caught a bubble on the end of his wand, watching as rainbows danced through the bubble.

Sakura clapped her hands, sending flour everywhere. "That's wonderful, Fai-san! I'm glad you got a present!"

Syaoran sniffed the air carefully. "Uh-oh…Princess…"

"Hm?" Sakura the realized what it was. "Oh no! The cake, it's burning!" And the children rushed away, trying to save their cake.

"Thank you very much, Kuro-bun," Fai said, sounding more serious though a smile was still spread across his face.

Kurogane hesitated, but finally grumbled, "Merry Christmas…you idiot."

Fai beamed. "Merry Christmas to you too, Kuro-nya!"

* * *

The End!

Please please please review and if you do I'll be very happy. And, before I forget, happy new year's eve!


End file.
